This invention relates to multiple contact connectors, and more specifically relates to a novel structure for polarizing cooperating headers and sockets to prevent their inadvertent connection with an improper angular relationship relative to one another.
Multiple contact connectors are well known in the art and consist of header and socket combinations which interconnect with one another to enable connection of multiple wires to corresponding terminals.
In a common arrangement, the socket consists of an elongated insulation body having a plurality of contact receiving elements extending along one or more parallel lines, with each of the contact elements having extensions adapted to pierce a flat, multiple wire cable so that each contact is connected to a corresponding conductor in the multiple wire cable. Electrical connection can be made to the individual contacts of the socket by a header which is an elongated insulation body having parallel extending contact pins insulated from one another and which make sliding contact with associated contacts in the socket. The opposite ends of the contact pins in the header can then be connected to any suitable electrical circuit.
Since the contact sections of the headers and sockets are functionally symmetric, it is possible to connect the headers and sockets with one of two angular orientations relative to one another. It is, therefore, desirable to polarize the sockets and headers to ensure that they will be connected in only one of the two possible angular arrangements relative to one another.
Polarizing arrangements for polarizing the headers and sockets are well known. For example, polarizing keys are provided which can be inserted into one contact position of a socket. The corresponding pin in the header is then cut off. Thus, if one tries to assemble the header and socket with the wrong angular relationship, the connection will be prevented because an extending pin will not be able to enter the blocked contact region of the socket. This system has the disadvantage of losing a contact position in the header arrangement.
Another known polarizing arrangement uses a polarizing tab on one end of a female socket which can mate only with one side of the corresponding header. This arrangement permits polarization without any contact loss which is required when using polarizing keys which are inserted in a contact position in the socket.
A further known method uses a protruding rib molded into the center of one side of a socket housing. This rib is to enter a cooperating slot in the header, but the arrangement allows mating of the socket and header if they are rotated by 180.degree. from the preferred position.
Another known polarizing system which is coming into common use requires a groove in the outer side wall of a socket and a corresponding rib in the side wall of the cooperating header. The rib in the header will enter the groove in the socket only when the socket and header are properly angularly related to one another before their connection. If this polarizing rib is permanently attached to a header body, it is impossible to use the header with any socket other than one having the necessary polarizing groove. Thus, a large number of sockets, now installed in electrical equipment and of an unpolarized variety, cannot accept headers adapted with the permanent polarizing rib. To avoid this problem, separate polarizing ribs are provided which can be fixed to conventional, unpolarized headers. Thus, the key is added only if the header is to be used with a polarized socket. However, these polarizing keys are separate, loose clips that are costly, can be easily lost or broken, and can be accidentally dislocated relative to the header body.